Mis sentimientos por un can
by sharablerain
Summary: Que pasa cuando una gata de color negro y ojos verde esmeralda se enamorara de un Can blanco. Entre para ver que sucede.


Hola a todos, esta vez quise traerles un one-shot, la idea de este fic ya me estaba rondando la cabeza por varios días, así que decidí sacarlo a luz y no dejar esa idea en el olvido, en esta historia quise cambiar un poco a mittens, esta mittens será un poco más… sentimental que la original, espero que les guste. Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.

 **Mis sentimientos por un can.**

 **Mittens P.O.V.**

 _Ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde que penny había tomado esa foto, esa imagen que mostraba mi nueva y primera familia, una verdadera familia. En el momento en que penny me adopto, por primera vez me sentí querida. La primera vez que desperté en esa casa y vi un can de color blanco me sentí querida. Durante ese tiempo todo lo que pasaba me hacía feliz, incluso las tontadas de rhino, ese hámster al que ya lo consideraba como mi familia._

 _En esos cuatro meses todo era alegría, el despertar, el ver a mis amigos, comer, jugar con ellos, estar cerca de ellos, todo era felicidad. Pero espera, esa no es la actitud de la verdadera mittens, mi verdadera actitud era siempre ser amargada, pesimista, desconfiar de todos, esa era la verdadera mittens, o… quizás en ese tiempo estaba equivocada? Sí, siempre estuve equivocada, mi verdadera actitud estaba presa en mi interior, como si todo lo malo que mostraba fuera una caja con llave y adentro de esa caja estuviera atrapada la verdadera mittens, pero… como fue que esa caja se abrió tan repentinamente? La respuesta fue una llave de color blanco, que ni siquiera tuvo que entrar en la cerradura para que esta se abriera, con el simple hecho de estar cerca de esa cajita todo lo de adentro salía sin pedir permiso. Sin darme cuenta, todo este tiempo eh estado viviendo con esa adorable, orejona y valiente llave._

 _Esos primeros cuatro meses fueron insuperables por el hecho de estar cerca de él. A pesar de que esa llave me "secuestro" y me arrastro por todo el país en busca de su persona lo quiero, a pesar que me hiso saltar de un puente hacia un tren en movimiento lo quiero, a pesar de que me estrello contra un buzón, lo quiero. En verdad lo quiero? No, no lo quiero, lo amo, así es, yo una gata amo a un perro, un perro que a pesar de no conocerme me rescato de un refugio de animales, que a pesar de no conocerme el me dio un hogar, una familia y lo más importante, su amistad. Estos cuatro meses han sido los mejores de mi vida gracias a ese can. Cuando me lastimo, él está ahí, cuando me siento triste, él está ahí, lo mejor de todo eran esos abrazos que nos dábamos de vez en cuando, cada vez que yo lo abrazaba po razón, él con las mejillas un poco coloradas me correspondía el abrazo, incluso lo prolongaba por más tiempo._

 _Estos cuatro meses fueron los mejores… hasta que ella apareció, ella, una pastor alemán de nombre Cindy, la mascota de los vecinos que recientemente se habían mudado al lado de nuestra casa. Al principio no le di importancia su llegada, nunca le di el papel de mi amiga, me daba igual jugar o no con ella. Nunca la tomaba en cuenta, y ese fue mi gran error._

 _Pasaron tres meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tres meses en los que sentía como es que esa llave blanca se alejaba lentamente de la cajita. Bolt había dejado de ponerme atención por jugar con Cindy, bolt había dejado de hablarme como lo hacía meses atrás por estar con Cindy, y de las cosas más importantes para mí se habían esfumado, los abrazos que nos dábamos, esos abrazos tan significantes habían desaparecido, y todo por culpa de esa pastor alemán, por culpa de Cindy la cajita que había permanecido abierta por esos cuatro meses se estaba cerrando poco a poco encerrando a lo que debería estar afuera._

 _El primer mes fue normal, no la odiaba pero no me generaba confianza alguna, el segundo mes ya fue otra cosa, al darme cuenta de que mi orejón se estaba alejando de mí, la empecé a odiar con todo mi ser, odiaba verlos jugar en el jardín, odiaba verlos sonreír juntos y lo que más odiaba era esa mirada con las que veía a bolt. El tercer mes pasó lo que nunca creí que pasaría, la cajita se había cerrado por completo._

 _Algo que se me hiso raro fue que bolt se diera cuenta de la actitud que empecé a tener, esa actitud que yo tenía cuando él me conoció, que extraño, y yo pensaba que ya no existía para él._

 _Un día cualquiera me encontraba acostada en el sofá de la sala, mi mente estaba en blanco, no quería pensar en nada que me recordara a Cindy. Estaba tan distraída que no note cuando bolt llego a mi lado, al parecer él me hablaba pero yo no lograba entender lo que decía, solo escuchaba mi nombre, mittens… mittens… mittens, al escuchar mi nombre por quinta vez pude reaccionar._

 **Bolt:** Mittens.

 **Mittens: [Sacudí mi cabeza]** Que sucede?

 **Bolt:** Te preguntaba si te sucedía algo, en estos últimos meses te eh notado un tanto… diferente.

 **Mittens:** No es nada bolt, simplemente soy asi.

 **Bolt:** No, desde que penny te adopto te comportabas diferente a cuando te conocí, dime que tienes.

 **Mittens: [Algo fastidiada]** No lo sé bolt, ahora si te importa, tengo sueño y quiero dormir.

 **Bolt:** Pero no hace mucho que despertaste.

 **Mittens:** Dije, quiero dormir y eso hare **[Me gire para no ver a bolt]**

 **Bolt:** Esta bien, te dejare descansar **[Se giró con la cabeza agachada y las orejas bajas]**

 _En cuanto escuche que bolt se fue regrese a mi posición inicial, en ese instante me sentí triste, frustrada, yo con ese ánimo y la llave tan lejos de mí. Tenía tantas ganas de ir corriendo con él y abrazarlo, sentir su pelaje blanco, que tanto adoraba, pero oh oh, recordé como le había contestado hace unos momentos, enserio le conteste de esa manera al can que más quiero? Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí al patio trasero de la casa en busca de bolt, tenía que pedirle disculpas a como diera lugar, ya que no quería que esa llave se alejara más de mí. En cuanto salí de la casa pude ver una imagen nada grata para mí, bolt y Cindy se estaban abrazando muy cariñosamente, al verlos me entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar, así que entre a la casa y subí a la habitación de penny lo más rápido que pude, no me importaba si rhino me veía en ese estado, yo solo quería acostarme y tratar de dormir para olvidar ese dolor que sentía._

 _Al entrar en la habitación me dirigí al colchón en donde dormía bolt y me acosté sobre él, al hacerlo vi el juguete favorito de bolt, el sr. Zanahoria, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrace con todas las fuerzas que tenía, al olfatearlo pude presenciar el olor de mi amado perro, segundos después sentía como las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas cayendo sobre su juguete. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue recargar mi cabeza sobre el colchón para quedarme dormida._

 _Las horas pasaron, no me di cuenta del tiempo que dormí, solo abrí los ojos y vi la habitación de penny que apenas y estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna._

 _Quise pararme pero mis ánimos estaban por los suelos, como si ellos fueran algún tipo de lastre, tenía los ojos rojos por llorar, y lo peor de todo es que aun sentía las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, no sabía qué hacer, si seguir dormida o bajar a comer algo, pero en el instante en el que decidí bajar escuche que alguien entraba en la habitación, ese alguien era bolt, escuche como se acercaba muy despacio, como si no quisiera que lo escucharan, yo por mi parte no podía evitar el gimoteo, algo que bolt pudo escuchar. Bolt se acercó a mí y recargo su cabeza sobre mi cuello mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, sentía su respiración un poco acelerada._

 **Bolt:** Mittens… por favor dime que te sucede.

 **Mittens:** Nada bolt **[Tenia la voz un poco quebrada]** no es nada por lo que deberías preocuparte.

 **Bolt:** Claro que me preocupas, desde hace dos meses que ya no eres la misma, ya no quieres jugar con nosotros, desde que Cindy llego tú te volviste más indiferente, acaso es Cindy?

 **Mittens:** No, no es ella.

 _No quería hacer contacto visual con bolt, sabía que si lo hacía, mis instintos iban a dominarme y terminaría arruinándolo todo, no quería ni oírlo, pero lo siguiente que dijo me rompió el corazón._

 **Bolt:** Acaso… soy yo? Yo provoque esto?

 _En el interior me sentía culpable de lo que él pensaba, no pude aguantar más así que me limpie las lágrimas y me gire para verlo, en su expresión se notaba una gran preocupación, incluso parecía que estaba triste._

 **Mittens:** Para nada bolt, tú no eres el culpable.

 **Bolt:** Entonces dime que sucede, quiero ayudarte.

 **Mittens: [Me arme de valor]** Bolt, lo que sucede es desde que Cindy llego tú me has dejado de poner atención, has dejado de hablarme como lo hacía antes.

 _En ese momento pude ver como bolt se sorprendió de esa respuesta, no solo estaba sorprendido, también se notaba confusión en él._

 **Bolt:** Mittens… yo siempre te hacia caso, en realidad tu nunca querías jugar conmigo, siempre que te preguntaba si querías hacer me decías que estabas cansada para eso, cuando quería hablar contigo me decías que querías dormir, o simplemente no me respondías y te ibas **[Agacho la cabeza]** por eso empecé a jugar con Cindy y deje de insistirte, temía de que si te preguntaba demasiadas veces te enojarías conmigo.

 _No lo podía creer, todo este tiempo yo me había encargado de alejar a la llave de la cajita, por unos instantes recordé todo lo que le decía a bolt, cada vez que el intentaba convencerme de jugar con ellos yo lo alejaba con un simple "ahora no bolt" todo este tiempo la del problema fui yo, yo y mis estúpidos celos._

 **Bolt:** De hecho… siempre te preguntaba primero si quería hacer algo antes que a Cindy.

 _No pude contenerme más, lo veía a los ojos y una vez más sentí las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, agache la cabeza para terminar llorando amargamente, ya no me importaba si el me veía así, sentía que todo mi mundo se venía abajo._

 **Bolt:** Mittens…

 _Seguía sollozando sin parar, aunque quería no podía dejar de llorar. De inmediato sentí que algo cálido rodeo mi cuerpo, era el, bolt me había rodeado con sus patas, luego me acerco más a él hasta formar un tierno abrazo, en ese abrazo pude sentir toda su preocupación por mí, en ese abrazo pude sentir su… amor._

 **Mittens: [Seguía llorando]** Bolt… yo… soy una tonta, enserio, nunca quise alejarte de mí, yo…

 **Bolt:** Shh, tranquila mittens **[Me abrazo aún más fuerte]** sé que no quisiste hacerlo.

 _Aún continuaba con el llanto, esta vez ni con el abrazo de bolt bastaba para calmarme, aun sentía como si lo fuera a perder, pero esto cambio cuando sentí que algo tocaba mi oreja derecha, al girar un poco mi cabeza pude ver que era bolt, con su pata derecha acariciaba muy despacio mi cabeza, al sentir esa caricia comencé a ronronear sin control alguno, yo no quería que parara, esa caricia se sentía tan… placentera. Sin darme cuenta empecé a cerrar los ojos hasta ver todo negro, me había quedado dormida._

 _Al abrir los ojos pude presenciar una tenue luz, apenas había amanecido y aún estaba algo oscuro, al querer moverme algo me detenía, no era nada más ni nada menos que bolt, aún me seguía abrazando, pero cuando fue que llegue a esa posición? Solo recordaba haberme dormido entre sus brazos, pero ahora estaba recostada en su colchón, tal vez el me movió. No quería que ese momento ni el abrazo terminara, por lo tanto hice lo más lógico para mí, recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho para volver a dormir, pero antes de hacerlo, mis instintos me "obligaron" a olfatear su pelaje, wow, no podía creerlo, ese olor era tan… embriagador, no podía dejar de olfatear, incluso estaba a punto de hacer una locura, la cual era besarlo a como diera lugar, afortunadamente pude controlarme. Solo lo abrace más fuerte y cerré los ojos._

 _La luz que se colaba por la venta había aumentado su intensidad, al parecer habían pasado dos horas o quizás tres desde que volví a dormirme, de lo único que estaba segura era que el bultito blanco que abrazaba con tanta ternura ya no estaba. Aun entre sueños comencé a patalear como si estuviera buscando a ese bultito peor al no sentirlo me desperté abruptamente, mire por todos lados para confirmar que bolt ya no se encontraba en la habitación, quisas bajo a comer algo._

 _Extasiada de haber dormido abrazada a mi bolty me levante, me estire un poco y me dispuse a bajar a la cocina, pero algo me cruzo en la mente._

 **Mittens:** (Por qué bolt no me despertó? Ojala y no este con Cindy)

 _Al pensar eso, un cosquilleo me recorrió toda las espalda hasta llegar a la punta de mi cola, definitivamente hoy tenía que evitar que bolt se juntara con ella, así que rápidamente baje las escaleras, casi tropiezo en un escalón pero por fortuna llegue a la cocina en una sola pieza._

 _Algo que me pareció raro fue ver que rhino se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina con los ojos cerrados, como si meditara, pero lo más extraño fue que no estuviera viendo el televisor._

 **Mittens:** Rhino? Que haces?

 **Rhino:** Shh, no molestes gata, trato de encontrar mi hámster interior.

 **Mittens:** Ok… por que no estás viendo el televisor?

 **Rhino:** Veras mittens, no todo en esta vida es ver la caja mágica.

 **Mittens: [Me empezó a dar un tic en el ojo derecho]** Dime quien eres y que le has hecho al verdadero rhino.

 **Rhino:** Jajaja, estoy bromeando, lo que pasa es que no hay nada bueno que ver.

 **Mittens:** Oh, ya veo, pero por que estabas haciendo esa pose?

 **Rhino:** Es que hace unos días vi en la caja mágica a un monje meditando y decían que era lo mejor para llegar a la paz interior, así que aproveche que no hay nada bueno que ver, y lo intente pero es más difícil de lo que parece.

 **Mittens:** Ahora si que se te boto un tornillo.

 **Rhino: [Se paró y agarro una galleta que estaba a su lado]** di lo que quieras gata **[Le dio una mordida a la galleta]** bueno, iré a ver si ya hay algo interesante en la tele.

 **Mittens:** Rhino, espera.

 **Rhino:** Que sucede?

 **Mittens:** Sabes donde esta bolt?

 **Rhino:** Mmm creo que está afuera en el jardín jugando con Cindy.

 **Mittens:** (Maldición, bolt ya está con esa resbalosa de Cindy) oh, gracias **[Me aleje con la cabeza baja]**

 **Rhino: [Me siguió]** Oye mittens, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

 **Mittens:** Cual?

 **Rhino:** Desde hace cuánto estas enamorada de bolt?

 **Mittens:** QUE?! n-no se a qué te refieres. **[Me sonroje levemente]**

 **Rhino:** Por favor mittens, se nota a kilómetros que te gusta bolt.

 **Mittens:** Enserio no sé de qué estás hablando.

 **Rhino:** Mittens, puede que me consideres tonto pero jamás vas a poder engañarme, aparte los vi hace rato muy abrazaditos. Ahora… no solo te pregunto como amigo, también como familia, hace cuánto tiempo llevas sintiendo eso por bolt?

 _Ese hámster me tenía en jaque, desde cuando se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por bolt? Bueno… yo también eh sido muy obvia y el últimamente se había vuelto más perspicaz_

 **Mittens:** Ah… **[Suspire]** Empecé a sentir algo por bolt desde que me rescato de aquella perrera.

 **Rhino:** Espera… que? pero eso ya fue hace más de medio año.

 **Mittens:** Lo se **[Dije algo desanimada]**

 **Rhino:** Pero por que no le has dicho.

 **Mittens:** Para empezar él es un perro y yo una gata.

 **Rhino:** Y eso que tiene que ver?

 **Mittens:** Por favor roedor, esa relación seria imposible.

 **Rhino:** Te equivocas, uno mismo decide que será imposible y que no, si tú te lo propones podrías ser la pareja de bolt.

 **Mittens:** Pero y si el no siente lo mismo que yo? Si le confesara mis sentimientos y no sintiera lo mismo terminaría arruinando nuestra amistad.

 **Rhino:** Puede ser.

 **Mittens:** Tus palabras no ayudan.

 **Rhino:** Pero recuerda mittens "el que no arriesga no gana"

 **Mittens:** Y por qué tanta insistencia con este tema?

 **Rhino:** Porque tú eres mi mejor amiga, y bolt mi mejor amigo y héroe, por lo cual quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

 **Mittens:** Enserio… que le hiciste al verdadero rhino.

 **Rhino:** En este momento soy el verdadero rhino, pero… tú eres la verdadera mittens?

 **Mittens:** Si lo soy.

 **Rhino:** Entonces dile lo que sientes.

 **Mittens:** No creo poder hacerlo

 **Rhino:** Y ahora por qué no?

 **Mittens:** Porque creo que bolt siente algo por otra perrita.

 **Rhino:** Que? Te refieres a cindy? **[Asentí con la cabeza]** Puff, solo son amigos.

 **Mittens:** Como estas seguro?

 **Rhino:** Tu créeme, ellos solo tienen una bonita amistas. Tienes el camino libre, decláratele antes de que otra perrita llegue y te quite a bolt.

 _Sonara raro pero las palabra de rhino me motivaron lo suficiente como para confesarle a bolt todo lo que sentía por el_

 **Mittens:** Rhino, gracias por esta charla.

 **Rhino:** No hay de que, ahora ve al jardín y juega con bolt, gánate su corazón.

 **Mittens:** Eso hare **[Dije decidida]**

 _Al salir de la cocina pude escuchar como rhino decía en voz baja "hámster interior… hámster interior". Sin más preámbulo me dirigí al jardín trasero, ya afuera vi como bolt y Cindy hablaban, al parecer Cindy estaba muy feliz por lo que bolt le decía, quería ahorcarla pero me contuve._

 **Mittens:** (Vamos mittens, no pienses en eso, ahora solo ve ahí y gánate el corazón de tu orejón)

 _Lentamente me acerque a ellos, mis pies me decían "que haces, aléjate de esa resbalosa" pero mi corazón me decía que fuera con bolt. Al llegar junto a ellos solo los salude._

 **Mittens:** Hola…

 **Bolt:** Hola mittens, como dormiste?

 **Mittens:** Mas que bien **[sonreí al recordad que dormí abrazándolo]**

 **Bolt:** Que bien, ya estas mejor?

 **Mittens:** Si, gracias por… **[Recordé que Cindy estaba a un lado]** gracias por tranquilizarme.

 **Cindy:** Hola mittens **[La voz de Cindy era algo dulce y suave]** como ha estado?

 **Mittens:** (Vamos mittens, tienes que mantener a tus amigos cerca, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos) bien, eso creo.

 **Cindy:** Me alegra eso, hace mucho que no hablamos de esta forma.

 **Mittens:** A si… es que soy muy desconfiada de los perros, y más por culpa de alguien **[Vi a bolt]**

 **Bolt:** Jejeje, por qué me miras?

 **Mittens:** No te hagas el inocente.

 **Cindy:** Ya veo, eso de que bolt literalmente te secuestro y te llevo por todo el país no dejo nada bueno.

 **Mittens:** Espera… como sabes eso?

 **Cindy:** Bolt me conto todo, siempre habla de todo lo que han vivido **[Se acercó a mí y me susurro]** en especial habla mucho de ti **[Se alejó]** Y bien yo digo que a mittens le toca elegir el juego que jugaremos hoy, ya que hace mucho que no jugamos.

 _Al escuchar esas palabras de Cindy me ruborice un poco, enserio bolt hablaba tanto de mí? Pero por qué?_

 **Bolt:** Si, yo opino lo mismo.

 **Mittens:** Este… este… mmm no sé qué jugar.

 **Cindy:** Mmm déjame ayudarte, que tal si jugamos a las escondidas?

 **Mittens:** Ok, entonces será eso.

 **Cindy:** Jejeje, está bien, entonces… tu nos buscas primero **[Salió corriendo a una gran velocidad]**

 **Mittens: [Me confundí por su actitud]** Eh? Que le pasa?

 **Bolt:** Es que es muy competitiva, se toma los juegos muy enserio.

 **Mittens:** Wow.

 **Bolt:** Bien, entonces me voy a esconder.

 **Mittens:** Espera bolt, quiero preguntarte algo.

 **Bolt:** Que sucede?

 **Mittens:** Por qué no me despertaste?

 **Bolt:** Porque… bueno… lo que pasa es que te veías muy bonita dormida **[Se sonrojo por lo que dijo]** Así que no quise despertarte.

 _Lo que bolt dijo me dejo muy sorprendida, acaso le parezco bonita?_

 **Bolt: [Aun estaba sonrojado]** Bueno, me iré a esconder.

 **Mittens:** Si… yo… contare **[Seguía sorprendida]**

 _Y así pasamos toda la tarde jugando, al principio tardaba mucho en encontrar a bolt y a Cindy, sobre todo a Cindy, sí que sabía esconderse, incluso se llegó a esconder entre un fardo de heno, por su parte, bolt se escondía en lugares muy obvio pero aun así me costaba trabajo encontrarlo. Al terminar de jugar platicamos un rato sobre nosotros, ahí me di cuenta que la vida de Cindy no había sido muy diferente a la mía, ya que desde pequeña había estado sola en las calles sin nadie que la acompañara o protegiera, pero para su fortuna su persona la encontró en un callejón y la adopto. Ahora que hable un poco más con Cindy no me parecía tan odiosa, incluso me estaba empezando a… agradar. Sí, mi "enemiga" me estaba agradando, quizás porque su historia era casi idéntica a la mía._

 _Al pasar varias horas bolt y yo tuvimos que entrar a la casa, ya que penny nos había hablado para cenar, al entrar pude oler algo delicioso que provenía de la cocina, era un gran plato lleno de atún, me acerque y comencé a comer de él. Mientras yo comía, bolt tomaba agua y rhino comía galletas al lado de nosotros._

 **Mittens:** Genial, este día ha sido excelente y ahora esto, que más podría pedir.

 **Rhino:** mmm ya se, podrías pedir a bolt.

 _Ante el comentario de rhino yo casi me ahogo con el atún y bolt escupió el agua que bebía. En ese instante los dos nos sonrojamos como tomates, también en ese momento quería ahorcar a rhino, pero note que bolt se le quedo mirando fijo a su plato, como si estuviera hundido en un mar de pensamientos._

 **Rhino:** Que? yo creí que a ti te gu… **[Le tape la boca con mis patas]**

 **Mittens: [Le susurre al oído]** Mira roedor, si no te quieres convertir en una croqueta con atun mejor guarda silencio.

 **Rhino: [Asintió con la cabeza]**

 **Mittens:** Jejeje que cosas dices, esas galletas te debieron hacer daño **[Le lance una mirada asesina]**

 **Rhino:** Jejeje creo que sí, mejor me deshago de ella **[Pateo la galleta]** mejor me voy a ver la caja mágica antes que me quiera comer las demás galletas **[Camino con dirección a la sala]** no quieren venir?

 **Mittens:** No gracias…

 **Rhino:** Bueno, adiós **[Salió de la cocina]**

 **Mittens:** Ese rhino no tiene remedio… bolt?

 _Bolt aún seguía estático viendo su plato, en todo ese rato no se había movido ni dicho nada, incluso podría jurar que no parpadeaba, solo miraba su reflejo en el agua._

 **Mittens:** Bolty, te encuentras bien.

 **Bolt:** Si… solo pensaba algo.

 **Mittens:** Es sobre lo que dijo el rhino? Sabes que a veces es molesto, no le hagas caso.

 _Bolt seguía viendo el agua._

 **Mittens:** mmm algo más sucede, puedes contar lo que pasa, bueno, si tú quieres hacerlo.

 **Bolt:** Es que tengo una pregunta.

 **Mittens:** Cuál es?

 **Bolt:** Ya ves que hace tiempo tú me hablaste sobre el tema del… amor.

 **Mittens:** Si, que tiene que ver?

 **Bolt:** Tu qué harías si le quisieras confesar todo lo que sientes a alguien especial, pero no lo haces por temor a que ese sentimiento no sea correspondido?

 _Esa pregunta me había toma por sorpresa, no sabía cómo contestarle pero recordé las palabras del hámster._

 **Mittens:** Bueno… yo me armaría de valor y le dijera todo lo que siento aunque tuviera ese temor, ya que para ganar hay que arriesgarse.

 _Wow, no podía creer que esas palabras hayan salido de mí, que ironía, dando consejos sobre algo que ni siquiera yo me atrevo a hacer._

 **Bolt:** Oh, gracias por el consejo mittens **[Me sonrió]**

 **Mittens:** De nada bolt, ya sabes que yo siempre te… **[Bolt me dio un beso en la mejilla]** ayudare.

 **Bolt:** Es una gran fortuna tenerte como amiga.

 **Mittens:** Lo mismo digo orejón **[Le regale una sonrisa]** pero… por qué esa pregunta? Acaso sientes algo por una perra?

 **Bolt:** eee solo puedo decirte que es alguien muy especial para mí.

 _Ok, esas palabras me habían dejado helada, lo que bolt quiso darse a entender es que sentía algo por alguien más… quizás ese alguien no era yo. Iba a deprimirme pero me contuve, ese no era el momento para ponerme triste._

 **Bolt:** vamos a ver televisión?

 **Mittens:** mmm, preferiría dormir, hoy fue un dia muy agotador.

 **Bolt:** Esta bien, yo acompañare a rhino un rato.

 **Mittens:** Ok, entonces ire arriba.

 _Al querer girarme mi cuerpo dejo de responder, sobre todo mis patas, por lo que perdí el equilibrio para después desplomarme al suelo._

 **Bolt:** Mittens! **[Se acercó a mí]** Está bien, que sucede?

 **Mittens: [Me dolía todo]** no tengo idea, me duele todo mi cuerpo, creo que fue por jugar, ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacer actividad física.

 **Bolt:** Eso puede ser, tu cuerpo debió de resentir todo.

 **Mittens:** Si…

 **Bolt:** Dejame ayudarte.

 _Bolt se acercó a mí para cargarme en su lomo._

 **Mittens:** bolt, que haces?

 **Bolt:** Te llevare cargando a la habitación de penny, es obvio que no podras subir las escaleras en ese estado.

 _Al principio quería negar su ayuda pero al sentir su pelaje contra el mío no pude decirle no._

 **Mittens:** eee, buen punto.

 **Bolt:** Bueno, te llevare arriba.

 _Así bolt subió las escaleras conmigo en su espalda, yo por mi parte olía su pelaje, otra gran oportunidad para hacerlo se me presentaba así que no la desaproveche, al llegar a la habitación bolt se acercó a mi colchón, pero yo aún no me daba cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado._

 **Bolt:** Eh… mittens? Ya llegamos.

 **Mittens: [Deje de oler su pelaje]** Que?, ah, perdón **[Con dificultad baje de su lomo y me recosté sobre mi colchón]**

 **Bolt:** Acaso estabas oliendo mi pelo?

 **Mittens:** Este… es que olí algo raro, pero no era anda jejeje.

 **Bolt:** Jeje, seguro, bueno… te dejo descansar, yo estaré un rato viendo la tv con rhino **[Se giró lentamente con dirección a la puerta]**

 **Mittens:** Bolt, espera.

 **Bolt:** que pasa?

 **Mittens:** Podrías acercarte un poco?

 **Bolt: [Se acercó a escasos centímetros de mi]** sucede algo?

 **Mittens: [Le di un beso en la mejilla]** gracias.

 **Bolt: [Se sonrojo]** de… de nada.

 **Mittens:** Jejeje, estas rojito.

 **Bolt: [Se sonrojo aún más]** es que yo… mejor te dejo dormir **[Salió corriendo de la habitación a gran velocidad]**

 **Mittens:** (Hay bolty, cuanto te adoro, juro que no voy a tardar en decirte lo que siento por ti, pero debo planearlo muy cuidadosamente)

 _Lentamente mee acurruque en mi colchón, aun me dolía todo, incluso me dolía el pelo. Con un poco de dificultad me hice bolita y me quede dormida-_

 _Al pasar una semana ya todo era normal, me la pasaba horas jugando con un perro blanco loco y con Cindy. En esos pocos días ya consideraba a Cindy mi mejor amiga, era muy amable conmigo, aunque en varios juegos si llego a taclearme, ni siquiera bolt salía ileso en uno que otro juego, sí que Cindy era muy… competitiva._

 _Un día cualquiera nos encontrábamos jugando a las atrapadas, pero bolt tuvo que entrar a la casa para tomar agua, por lo que Cindy y yo nos quedamos a solas._

 **Cindy:** Oye mittens, entre tú y bolt hay algo?

 **Mittens:** Por qué lo dices?

 **Cindy:** desde que los conozco siempre han sido muy cariñosos entre ustedes

 **Mittens:** Es que…

 **Cindy:** Lo amas cierto?

 **Mittens:** Como crees que yo pueda amar a un perro?

 **Cindy:** Lo creo y bastante.

 **Mittens:** Ah… **[Suspire]** Tienes razón Cindy, amo a bolt.

 **Cinfy:** Y por qué no le dices?

 **Mittens:** Porque no tengo el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

 **Cindy:** Mmm ya veo, por qué no le dices mañana, creo que mañana habrá luna llena, podrías decirle que lo amas bajo la luz de la luna, un escenario bastante romántico.

 **Mittens:** Es una gran idea pero…

 _De un momento a otro recordé las palabras de rhino "si no le dices lo que sientes, otra perrita puede que aparezca en su vida y ganártelo"_

 **Mittens:** Sabes que Cindy, mañana le dire.

 **Cindy:** Genial.

 **Mittens:** Te digo algo, antes pensaba que tú y el eran pareja.

 **Cindy:** Que? Yo y él? Claro que no, si es lindo pero lo veo más como un hermano.

 **Mittens:** Oh, ahora todo me queda claro.

 **Cindy:** Bueno, mañana te ayudare.

 **Mittens: [Me acerque y abrace a Cindy]** gracias Cindy, eres una gran amiga.

 **Cindy:** De nada mittens, tú también eres una gran amiga.

 **X:** Y por qué ese abrazo?

 **Cindy y mittens:** Bolt, regresaste.

 **Bolt:** Si, perdón por tardar, es que tenía mucha sed.

 **Cindy:** Hay que seguir jugando.

 **Bolt:** Ok, le toca a mittens jejeje **[Salió corriendo]**

 **Cindy:** Mañana ehh **[Me guiño el ojo]**

 **Mittens: [Decidida]** Lo hare.

 **Cindy:** Atrápame si puedes **[Corrió en la misma dirección que bolt]**

 **Mittens:** No podrán escapar de mi **[Los seguí a gran velocidad]**

 _Y asi pasaron cerca de tres horas de juego yo atrapaba a bolt, bolt a Cindy y ella a mí, era gracioso ver a bolt como corría detrás de Cindy, ya que ella se las arreglaba para hacer que bolt se tropezara, se estrellara con cosas, como el tronco de un árbol, en fin, cuando se invirtieron los roles y ahora bolt me perseguía note que el cansancio me invadía, comencé a respirar agitadamente, sentía que se me iba el aire, así que deje de correr para poder recuperarme un poco, pero fue un error, ya que bolt venia corriendo directo hacia mí, ya me estaba haciendo la idea de seguir yo en atrapar, pero bolt nunca me toco, en cambio se me acerco lentamente._

 **Bolt:** Mittens, creo que deberíamos de parar el juego, te ves muy cansada.

 **Mittens: [Respiraba muy agitada]** Tranquilo… bolt, aun… puedo seguir…

 **Bolt:** Enserio mittens, paremos, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que lo de hace una semana **[Me miro con preocupación]**

 **Mittens:** De acuerdo, te hare caso.

 _De repente cindy llego corriendo, casi tacleaba a bolt._

 **Cindy:** Que paso? Por qué se detuvieron?

 **Bolt:** Lo que pasa es que mittens está cansada, no te molestaría si detenemos el juego por un rato?

 **Cindy:** Nop, ni en lo más mínimo.

 **Mittens:** Enserio, perdón por arruinar esta tarde de juegos.

 **Bolt:** No te preocupes mittens, es más importante tu bienestar que una simple tarde **[Me vio con ternura]**

 **Mittens:** Gracias por preocuparte bolt.

 **Bolt:** De… **[Un grito interrumpió a bolt]**

 _No solo parecía un grito, era más bien un chillido, y el que lo emitió no fue nada más ni nada menos que rhino, por lo que bolt entro a la casa a una gran velocidad._

 **Cindy:** Acaso fue rhino el que grito?

 **Mittens:** Si, es lo más seguro **[Dije despreocupada]**

 **Cindy:** Deberíamos ir, tal vez esté en peligro.

 **Mittens:** No creo que sea necesario, de seguro y es otra tontada de su parte.

 **Cindy:** Bueno… si tú lo dices, por cierto, vas bien con eso de conquistar a bolt.

 **Mittens:** Uf, eso espero.

 _A lo lejos se escuchó el llanto de un roedor._

 **Cindy:** Vayamos a ver qué sucede.

 **Mittens:** Si, debió pasar algo feo como para que rhino llore.

 _Cindy y yo entramos a la casa para ver que sucedía, la escena que vi a continuación fue muy cómica para mí, era rhino tirado en el suelo pataleando y bolt a un lado diciéndole cosas como "Ya tranquilo" o "ya todo paso, déjalo salir" pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el humo que salía de la parte de arriba del televisor._

 **Mittens:** Pero que paso aquí?

 **Rhino: [Entre llantos]** Lo que pasa es que la caja mágica se descompuso, buah… solo estaba viendo caricaturas y de repente se apagó y le empezó a salir humo, buah… **[Abrazo a la televisión]**

 **Bolt:** Vamos rhino, no te pongas triste, de seguro y la mamá de penny la arregla o quizás compren otra mejor.

 **Rhino:** NO! Nadie se la llevara es mi preciosa, mi preciosaaaa

 _Todos nos le quedamos mirando raro._

 **Rhino:** Bah, ojala y la siguiente sea de alta definición **[Solto la tele]** mejor meditare un rato, luego nos vemos **[Se fue a la cocina]**

 **Cindy:** Ok… será mejor que regrese a la casa, ya me está dando hambre.

 **Bolt:** ok, entonces nos vemos al rato?

 **Cindy:** No creo que sea posible, es que me van a llevar al… veterinario **[Al decir eso tembló levemente]** odio ese lugar.

 **Bolt:** jejeje yo también, entonces nos vemos mañana.

 **Cindy:** Denlo por echo, adiós bolt, adiós mittens.

 **Mittens:** Adiós cindy.

 **Cindy: [se dio media vuelta y salió por la puertita para perros]**

 **Bolt:** Vaya, ya tan rápido se llevan bien.

 **Mittens:** jejeje digamos que ella me entiende muy bien.

 _Cuando se fue cindy me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo, pero durante el trayecto me temblaban las patas, otra vez me había cansado demasiado, al acercarme a las croquetas de gato las olí y empecé a comerlas. Por su parte, bolt me veía comer. Cuando ya llevaba más de la mitad del plato bolt se acercó a mí._

 **Bolt:** Vaya… sí que tenías hambre.

 **Mittens:** Si, jugar ocasiono que me entrara un gran apetito.

 **Bolt:** No solo eso, verdad?

 **Mittens:** A **-** a que te refieres?

 **Bolt:** Otra vez te sobre esforzaste?

 **Mittens:** Este…

 **Bolt:** Dime la verdad, aparte tus patas te delatan.

 _Al mirar hacia hacia abajo me di cuenta de que mis patas temblaban demasiado, como si no pudieran soportar mi peso._

 **Mittens:** Así es… me está sucediendo lo mismo que hace una semana.

 **Bolt:** Hay mittens, debiste decírmelo los más rápido que podías para parar el juego.

 **Mittens: [Termine de comer]** Tranquilo bolt, no voy a desfallecer.

 **Bolt:** Mmm, ya terminaste de comer?

 **Mittens:** Si, por qué?

 **Bolt:** Por esto.

 _Sin poder decir otra palabra, bolt me volvió a levantar sobre su lomo, ni siquiera me dejo decirle si ya quería irme a dormir._

 **Mittens:** Eh… bolt.

 **Bolt:** Sé que aún no quieres dormir y que aún son las siete de la tarde **[Se acercó a las escaleras y las empezó a subir]** pero no quiero que te pase nada malo **[Entramos a la habitación]** no sé qué haría si… **[Me recostó sobre el colchón]** te llegara a perder.

 _Eso último que dijo me llego al corazón, mi amado orejón se preocupaba mucho por mí._

 **Mittens:** Bolt… por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

 **Bolt:** Porque yo te quiero mucho mittens **[Se sonrojo un poco]** creo que yo también dormiré.

 **Mittens:** Y eso?

 **Bolt:** No lo sé, siento que mañana será un gran día, por lo que quiero que amanezca lo más rápido posible **[Se acostó en su colchón]**

 **Mittens:** (Y vaya que mañana si será un gran día) oye bolt, este… me preguntaba si, bueno, si no te molesta podríamos… dormir como la otra ves? **[Desvié la mirada al suelo]**

 _Bolt no dijo nada, pensé que eso era un no, pero pude escuchar el sonido de algo arrastrándose, era bolt el que arrastraba su colchón, después de dejarlo a un lado del mío, se acercó a mí y no sé como pero con sus patas delanteras me cargo como si fuera una novia después de su boda, luego me coloco con una gran delicadeza sobre su colchón, a continuación él se acostó al lado de mí y me atrajo hacia el formando un abrazo._

 **Mittens:** Gracias bolty.

 **Bolt:** De nada mittens.

 **Mittens:** Que descanses cachorrito mío.

 **Bolt:** Que dijiste?

 **Mittens:** emm, nada, que descanses y hasta mañana. **[Hundí mi cara contra su pecho para ocultar mi vergüenza]**

 **Bolt:** Jejeje también descansa.

 _Espere unos minutos para que bolt se durmiera y así poder oler su pelaje sin preocupación alguna, pero... esta vez los papeles habían cambiado, ahora bolt era el que estaba oliendo mi pelaje, por un momento me iba a mover pero mejor me quede quieta disfrutando de ese gran momento. Después de varios minutos pude sentir como es que bolt se había quedado dormido, así que solo le di una gran olfateada al pelo de su pecho para así quedarme dormida._

 _Al despertar pude ver que todo estaba oscuro, como si apenas estuviera anocheciendo, enserio había dormido poco tiempo? Si mi cuerpo estaba totalmente débil como para dormir por horas, pero al abrir por completo los ojos no vi a bolt, podía jurar que pensaba que me encontraba dentro de un sueño, ya que todo eso me parecía completamente ilógico. Sin más rodeos me levante y me dispuse a bajar a la cocina para averiguar que era lo que sucedía, al llegar a la cocina todo era normal, el plato de bolt estaba vacío y el mío lleno._

 **Mittens:** (esto me está dando miedo, veamos, si yo me dormí como a las 7:30, y apenas está atardeciendo eso significa que…)

 **X:** Vaya mittens, ya despertaste.

 **Mittens: [Me gire]** Bolt, que sucede, apoco dormimos tan poco?

 **Bolt:** Emm, mittens, dormiste casi 24 horas.

 _Me quede en shock, no podía creer que había dormido casi un día entero._

 **Mittens:** Estas bromeando verdad.

 **Bolt:** Te digo la verdad mittens.

 **Mittens: [Me altere un poco]** Pero por qué no me despertaste!?

 **Bolt:** Perdón… es que últimamente te habías cansado mucho, así que pensé que lo mejor sería dejarte descansar lo que tu cuerpo necesitara, **[Agacho la cabeza y las orejas]** enserio, perdón.

 **Mittens:** (Oh no, lo hice sentir mal, debo arreglarlo) Tranquilo bolty **[Me acerque y lo abrace]** sé que lo hiciste por mi bien.

 **Bolt: [Contesto mi abrazo]**

 **Mittens:** Y dime, que hacemos?

 **Bolt:** Bueno…Cindy hoy no salió a jugar, pero hace rato me dijo que quería vernos a las ocho, afuera en el jardín cerca del granero.

 **Mittens:** Para qué será? Oh… **[Algo hiso clic en mi cabeza]** (Es verdad, ya casi es de noche y Cindy me iba a ayudar) Entonces vamos.

 **Bolt:** Yo diría que primero comieras algo.

 **Mittens:** no creo que sea necesario come… **[Mi estómago rugió]**

 **Bolt:** Enserio?

 **Mittens:** Creo que si comeré algo.

 **Bolt:** Jejeje, entonces te espero.

 _Mientras yo comía mis deliciosas croquetas a sabor atún, bolt me veía tiernamente, como si quisiera decirme algo muy importante. Al terminar de comer nos dirigimos a la sala para después ir al granero pero rhino nos detuvo._

 **Rhino:** Esperen, mira bolt, este dulce me lo encontré en una de las bolsas de la mochila de penny.

 **Bolt:** Que son?

 **Rhino:** Ni idea, pero tienes que probarlo, están deliciosos **[Le extendió la pata con uno de los dulces]**

 _Bolt la tomo con el hocico para después masticarla._

 **Bolt:** Mmm, tienes razón, esta cosa esta buena, incluso sabe mucho a menta.

 **Rhino:** Si, debo buscar más de esos dulces, adiós **[Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de penny]**

 **Mittens:** Wow, un perro y un hámster comiendo dulces de menta.

 **Bolt:** Están buenos, luego deberías probar uno

 **Mittens:** Quizás otro día.

 **Bolt:** Bueno, vamos con Cindy.

 _Tanto bolt como yo nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del granero, al mirar el cielo podía ver como la luna comenzaba a elevarse en el horizonte, en verdad se veía preciosa. Al llegar al granero Cindy estaba recostada en un monto de hojas cecas, al principio pensé que estaba dormida pero luego vi que movía la cola._

 **Cindy:** Oh, hola mittens, vaya siesta que tomaste jejeje.

 **Mittens:** Si… eso de no hacer nada y de un de repente jugar con dos perros imparables no es nada bueno.

 **Bolt:** Jejeje, y más con Cindy.

 **Cindy:** si… oye! Si lo dices porque soy agresiva a la hora de jugar, déjame decirte que solo soy muy competitiva.

 **Bolt:** Demasiado…

 **Cindy:** Jajaja, graciosito…

 **Bolt:** Y por qué querías que nos reuniéramos aquí?

 **Cindy:** Bueno, es que aquí es un lugar muy tranquilo, aparte hace mucho que no hablamos sobre nosotros, quisiera tener una plática tranquila, sin juegos o tacleadas jejeje.

 **Mittens:** Tienes razón, casi no hablamos y… menos yo.

 **Cindy:** Entonces vengan y pónganse cómodos.

 _Bolt y yo nos recostamos en ese montón de hojas, a pesar de que estuvieran secas se sentía bastante fresco._

 **Bolt:** Cindy, recuerdas cuando esas palomas salieron volando a toda velocidad porque creían que te las ibas a comer?

 **Cindy:** Jajaja, si, como no olvidarlo, me dolía el estómago de tanto reírme.

 **Mittens:** Pero por qué pensaron eso?

 **Bolt:** Es que estábamos jugando, y Cindy accidentalmente tropezó con una manguera y cayo justo donde salía el agua y pues… se llenó de lodo, después unas palomas que estaban en una cerca se empezaron reír.

 **Cindy:** Si, y después corrí hacia ellas enseñándoles mis colmillos, al hacerlo una de las palomas grito "corran, ahí viene el monstruo del pantano"

 **Mittens:** JAJAJAJA, que cómico.

 _Así continuamos hablando como por 3 horas, ya eran como las 11 de la noche, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, esas 3 horas me la pase mentalizándome sobre lo que le diría a bolt, la mitad de mi se encontraba nerviosa y la otra mitad decidía, solo era cuestión de encontrar el momento para hacerlo._

 **Cindy:** Y así fue como fue que termine corriendo de un enjambre de abejas.

 **Mittens:** Enserio quería tomar su miel?

 **Cindy:** En ese tiempo era muy… loca.

 **Bolt:** En ese tiempo?

 **Cindy:** Ok, sigo estando algo loca.

 **Mittens:** Si que tuviste muchas aventuras cuando vivías en las calles.

 **Cindy:** Si, era divertido, pero es más divertido tener amigos como ustedes.

 **Mittens:** Lo mismo digo.

 **Cindy: [Miro al cielo y vio la luna]** Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir.

 **Mittens:** Ya tan rápido?

 **Cindy:** Sip, ya tengo sueño, y mañana tengo que ir de nuevo al veterinario **[Hiso una cara de desagrado]**

 **Mittens:** Que mal… quería quedarme otro rato.

 **Bolt:** Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo.

 **Mittens: [Le sonreí]** Enserio?

 **Bolt:** Claro.

 **Cindy:** Bueno, entonces yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana **[Me guiño el ojo sin que bolt se diera cuenta]** Que descansen.

 **Bolt:** Igual.

 _Al irse Cindy, tanto bolt como yo estábamos recostados boca arriba muy juntos, yo me le quedaba viendo a la luna, esa luna llena me recordaba a toda la aventura que tuve con bolt, la aventura que marco mi vida._

 **Bolt:** Vaya… que hermosa se ve la luna.

 **Mittens:** Si, sabes… esa luna me recuerda a todo lo que sucedió cuando nos conocimos.

 **Bolt:** Tienes razón, aún recuerdo a la perfección todo lo que sucedió, desde que llegue a nueva york a cómo te conocí…

 **Mittens:** Nunca pensé que un perro me colgara de un puente, y menos uno loquito que creía que tenía poderes, jejeje.

 **Bolt:** jeje como no olvidarlo, en ese momento solo me concentraba en proteger a penny de él del ojo verde.

 **Mittens:** Y después me secuestraste.

 **Bolt:** Te digo algo y no te enojas?

 **Mittens: [Me sorprendió esa pregunta]** dime, pero no te garantizo que no me enoje.

 **Bolt:** Es que… en ese tiempo yo pensé que tu tenías que ver con el que secuestro a penny, así que cabe la posibilidad de que… lo del buzón no fue un accidente. **[Se sonrojo]**

 **Mittens:** jaja, también tengo que confesarte algo, cuando íbamos a bordo de ese camión de mudanza no dude en golpearte con un bate de béisbol, pero el camión freno y me caí.

 **Bolt:** Enserio me ibas a golpear con eso?

 **Mittens:** Bueno… tú me estrellaste contra un buzón,.

 **Bolt:** Ya te pedí disculpas como un millón de veces.

 **Mittens:** Y yo ya te perdone, (es la hora, estamos los dos solos, que puede salir mal) **[Suspire y me arme de valor]** Bolt…

 **Bolt:** SI?

 **Mittens:** Gracias.

 **Bolt:** Por?

 **Mittens:** Por haberme dado una familia que me quiere.

 **Bolt:** No mittens, el que debe dar las gracias soy yo, gracia a ti pude regresar con penny, gracias a ti me di cuenta de que penny si me quería, y gracias por haberme enseñado a ser un perro normal y no uno que cree que tiene súper poderes.

 _Me sonroje un poco antes las palabras de bolt._

 **Bolt:** Sabes… si me dieran a elegir entre tener los poderes que quisiera o tener tu amistad por siempre, sin dudarlo elegiría la segunda opción, incluso lo pediría mil veces.

 _Al escuchar eso, no pude contenerme y comencé a soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad._

 **Mittens: [Lagrimeando]** Bolty… lo dices enserio?

 **Bolt: [Con su pata seco mis lágrimas]** Si.

 **Mittens:** Bolt, tengo algo muy importante que decirte,

 **Bolt:** Yo también.

 **Mittens:** Tú dilo primero.

 **Bolt:** Recuerdas de lo que hablamos después de que rhino dijo ciertas cosas en la cocina?

 _Recordé cuando casi me ahogo con mi comida y sobre esa alguien especial a quien bolt se refería._

 **Mittens:** Si.

 **Bolt:** Bueno… ese alguien especial tú la conoces.

 **Mittens: [Se me erizo la piel]** Q-Quien es?

 **Bolt:** Bueno… su nombre empieza con M y termina con S, además **[Se acercó más a mí y me abrazo]** Ella, junto con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, es más bella que la luna en estos momentos.

 **Mittens:** Oh bolty… **[Derrame otra lágrima]**

 _No pude contenerme más, sin pensarlo dos veces acerque mi rostro al suyo terminando en un beso, mi primer beso y con el can que tanto amaba, el sin oponerse continua con el beso. El tiempo se había detenido, todo lo sentía en cámara lenta, sentía sus tiernos labios contra los míos, saboreaba cada centímetro de ellos, sabían a un toque ligero de menta gracias a los dulces que rhino le dio. Conforme pasaron los segundos el beso se fue intensificando, a tal grado que nuestras lenguas se tocaban en ocasiones, estaba claro que yo disfrutaba de ese exquisito beso, en ese instante sentí como las patas de bolt recorrían toda mi espalda con leves caricias, al igual que él lo imite._

 _Lamentablemente tuvimos que separarnos a falta de aire, pero bueno, ese beso había durado cerca de dos minutos. Al separarnos los dos estábamos completamente rojos, ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra alguna, pero decidí ser la primera en hablar._

 **Mittens:** Bolt… te amo tanto

 **Bolt:** Y yo a ti mittens **[Me beso]**

 **Mittens:** Perdón por no haberte dicho nada, pero es que no creía que un perro pudiese amar a una gata.

 **Bolt:** Yo pensaba lo mismo, que tú no pudieras amar a un tonto perro.

 **Mittens: [Con mi pata agarre su mejilla]** A partir de ahora eso será lo de menos, mi tierno y orejón cachorrito. Soy la gata más feliz del mundo en estos momentos.

 **Bolt:** Y yo el perro más afortunado.

 _Le di otro eso para después quedar abrazados bajo la única testigo de lo que había sucedido, los dos mirábamos la luna, sin nada más que hacer me acurruque en su pecho y le dije de nuevo "Te amo" él dijo lo mismo y me dio un beso en la frente._

 _Al último, la cajita y la llave terminaron como debía ser, juntos, pero esta vez lo estarían por siempre._

 _ **FIN.**_

Hola a todos, y gracias por llegar hasta aquí, como dije antes, esta idea me rondaba la cabeza por días, y una de las razones por la que escribí este one shot, fue porque había tenido un bloque al quieres escribir mi otro fic, cada vez que empezaba a escribir algo me distraía o simplemente no me daban ganas de escribir, pero bueno, al escribir esta "pequeña" historia pude desbloquearme, así que subiré un nuevo capítulo de "Bolt: una nueva aventura" los más pronto que pueda, será gratificante leer sus reviews. Aquí sharablerain, me despido :D


End file.
